Guide plates of the above-described type are known in various embodiments. For example, German OS No. 2,142,678 describes a guide plate, which rests in a large-surface support member and is secured with its surface only slightly projecting over the upper side of the support member surrounding the guide plate. Through this, the danger of injury to the guide plate which, according to the information in this reference, can occur in other similar guide plates, is overcome. In this known construction, the guide plate is secured in or on the support member by gluing.
However, already in other known guide plates it has been shown to be disadvantageous to glue the guide plate to the ski because the guide plate has excellent sliding characteristics and it is thus difficult to effectively glue same with adhesive means to the ski. The mentioned reference is supposed to simplify the glued securement by having the glue only absorb vertical stresses, because otherwise the guide plate is held by the sides of a trough into which the guide plate is placed, however, the disadvantageous gluing of the guide plate could also be avoided in this solution. To screw the guide plate in the trough would bring about the same difficulties, which occur by the wear of the surface of the guide plate in other guide support secured by means of screws.
The purpose of the invention is to produce a guide plate of the above-mentioned type, in which the guide plate is held without any additional fastening exclusively by a suitable construction of the guide plate and the support member.
The aforementioned purpose is attained according to the invention by the provision of a mounting plate which serves as a support member and which receives the guide plate in an opening therein and at least the guide plate has an offset, projection, shoulder or the like, which cooperates with a correspondingly constructed holding part of the mounting plate.
The inventive construction achieves a secure holding of the guide plate in the support member so that additional methods of securement like, for example, glue or screws would not be necessary.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sliding member and the mounting plate have offsets, projections, shoulders or the like extending over the entire periphery. Through this a specially good holding of the guide plate in the support member is achieved.
According to a different thought of the invention, the material of the actual sliding surface is provided only in the upper area of the guide plate and the guide plate itself is mounted on a support, whereby the offsets, projections, shoulders or the like are provided on the support. This embodiment has the advantage that the material having relatively valuable, good low friction sliding characteristics must be used only in a small amount.
In a further development of the thought of the invention, the actual guide plate is secured on the support by engaging pins, bolts or the like or also recesses, like holes, grooves or riffles. According to a further characteristic of the invention, a conventional adhesive material can be provided between the guide plate and the support. All of these embodiments serve to improve a holding of the guide plate to the support member.
According to a still further thought of the invention, the opening in the mounting plate has dimensions which are constant in elevational direction and the offsets, projections, shoulders or the like are constructed in the part of the guide plate extending below the upper surface of the mounting plate. This construction has the advantage that projecting shoulders or the like do not need to be provided in the mounting plate, which simplifies the manufacture thereof. Since the guide plate itself is secured on the ski by screws, the adjusting of the guide plate to the dimensions of the opening in the mounting plate is less critical. Of course the high material costs of the guide plate must be considered, in this embodiment. The entire construction can thereby be dimensioned so that the lower part of the guide plate and the mounting plate correspond together to the height of a common mounting plate.